Body to Body
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Body to Body 3.0. - Kembali lagi dengan duo rusuh OngNiel yang akan selalu ada untuk mengacaukan hidup Minhyun. Oneshot. OngNielhwang. Smut. PWP. Warning inside! Boys X Boys, Rated 19 , DLDR, RnR :) Author Notice inside.
1. Chap 1 OngNielHwang

Minhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada dalam posisi ini, terikat dan terbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya dan dua pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya bak predator menatap mangsanya.

.

 **Body to Body**

Pairing: OngNielHwang

Warning: Threesome, Smut, Rated 19

.

Para member Wanna One meneruni mobil fan mereka satu persatu. Mereka sedang berada disebuah restoran keluarga untuk merayakan debut mereka yang sukses dan memenuhi ekspektasi seluruh fans.

Minhyun berjalan sembari berbicang dengan Jaehwan menuju private room yang sudah disewa oleh agensi mereka untuk merayakan kesuksesan mereka hari ini. Dibelakangnya, para member lain tampak asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain sambil berbagi antusiasme mengenai jadwal kedepan mereka. Minhyun awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan ruangan yang disewakan untuk mereka, tapi mendengar member yang berada didepannya saling berdecak kagum membuatnya mau tidak mau ia ikut menengadahkan wajahnya untuk mengamati lebih lanjut ruangan tempat acara makan mereka diselenggarakan.

Dan Minhyun berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Agensi mereka memang memilih tempat yang sangat mewah untuk acara makan mereka. Ruangan mereka dikelilingi oleh kaca yang dikelilingi dengan serangkaian taman mini yang diterangi oleh ribuan lampu mungil, ditengah-tengah ruangan sebuah meja panjang yang dihiasi dengan ornamen-ornamen unik. Minhyun tersenyum mendengar pekikan kagum para maknae mereka iapun berjalan menuju kearah ujung ruangan untuk duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan.

Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan tempat duduk mereka, sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya, "Daniel?" Minhyun menatap Daniel heran. "Hi, Hyung.." Jawab Daniel sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Dimana Seongwoo?" Tanya Minhyun

"Aku disini Min" Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Seongwoo yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Loh, kenapa kau tidak duduk disamping Daniel, Ong?" Minhyun mengerjap heran sambil menatap Seongwoo yang kini tengah menumpukan kepalanya di tangannya menatap Minhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin duduk didepanmu, karena Daniel sudah mengambil posisi disampingmu Min" Ucap Seongwoo seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Minhyun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Seongwoo, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan balik menatap Daniel.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk disamping Seongwoo, Niel-ah?" Minhyun menatap Daniel heran

"Loh aku tidak boleh duduk disampingmu Hyung?" Daniel menatap Minhyun sedih membuat Minhyun panik melihat ekspresi terluka Daniel.

"Bu-bukan begitu Daniel, Ahh sudahlah sesukamu saja" Minhyun langsung mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa memanas karena tingkah Daniel, sementara si empu hanya memasang senyum kelinci memandang Minhyun.

.

Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, usai melakukan _cheers_ mereka kini asyik menikmati makanan yang disajikan dengan lahap. Minhyun yang memiliki toleransi alkohol rendah harus puas meminum soda miliknya sambil mengunyah makanannya secara perlahan, sesekali ikut menimpali obrolan para member, namun usai beberapa suapan Minhyun nyaris tersedak saat merasakan jemari Daniel yang bersandar diatas paha kanannya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

"Minum dulu Min.." Seongwoo langsung menyodorkan segelas air mineral kepada Minhyun yang kini tengah terbatuk, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Daniel yang kini asyik menimpali obrolan Woojin dan Guanlin seakan tidak ada hal aneh yang ia lakukan. Minhyun terus memandangi Daniel sampai sang center memalingkan wajahnya menatap Minhyun.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Daniel tersenyum menatap Wajah Minhyun yang memerah.

"A-aku..." Minhyun bisa merasakan tatapan yang lain kini tengah mengarah kepadanya iapun segera menggelengkan kepalanya "Ti-tidak apa, Daniel.." Daniel hanya tersenyum manis menatap Minhyun dan kembali melanjutkan obrolannya. Tapi tangan nya masih belum beranjak dari diri Minhyun.

Minhyun melanjutkan makan dalam diam, sampai ia merasakan tangan Daniel yang berada di pahanya kini mengelusi dirinya lembut. Minhyun nyaris menjatuhkan sendoknya saat merasakan elusan tangan Daniel yang semakin tinggi dan hampir memasuki daerah intim miliknya.

Ia menundukan kepalanya berusaha menahan semburat merah akibat wajahnya yang merona. Ia mendongakan wajahnya kembali saat melihat Seongwoo terkekeh, "Kenapa kau merona Minhyunie?" Seongwoo memajukan duduknya dan menatap Minhyun jahil.

Minhyun menggeleng keras dan berusaha menghentikan tangan Daniel dengan menggenggamnya. Namun Daniel malah menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya diatas pangkuannya, ibu jarinya masih setia mengelusi tangan Minhhyun.

"D-daniel.." Minhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya perlahan tanpa menarik perhatian, namun tubuhnya menegang merasakan sesuatu yang mengelusi paha bagian dalamnya. Tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Daniel refleks mengepal. Ia menatap Seongwoo kaget dengan muka yang kini memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Minhyun-hyung kenapa?" Suara Jaehwan memecah percakapan yang sedang berlangsung seru membuat Mayoritas member kini menatap Minhyun yang kini terdiam kaku dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa Jaehwanie.." Minhyun terkesiap merasakan jemari kaki Seongwoo tetap memijati paha bagian dalamnya.

"Minhyun hanya salah minum air tadi, ia meminum alkohol milik Daniel" Seongwoo menjelaskan lebih lanjut seakan tidak terpengaruh kalau kakinya kini sudah menyebrang di tempat Minhyun dan jemari kakinya sedang mengelusi paha bagian dalam Minhyun.

"Benar Hyung.." Daniel membenarkan sembari menahan Tangan Minhyun yang meronta kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Oh.." Komentar pelan Jaehwan membuat para member kembali melanjutkan obrolannya maisng-masing. Sementara Minhyun kini menatap garang kearah Seongwoo yang teresenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ong, apa-apaan ini..." Bisik Minhyun kasar, ia berusaha menahan ekplorasi Seongwoo lebih jauh dengan jemarinya yang bebas.

Tapi Seongwoo hanya menyeringai lebar, dan semakin berani memajukan badannya dan membiarkan telapak kakinya kini menggelitik milik Minhyun yang tertutupi celana miliknya.

"Hmmmf..." Daniel yang sigap langsung menarik Minhyun, menenggelamkan Hyung nya dalam ceruk lehernya guna meredam desahan Minhyun yang nyaris terdengar.

"Aduh Minhyun hyung pusing yah? Kasihan.." Daniel memerangkap tubuh Minhyun yang memang duduk paling ujung dalam pelukannya. Menahan rontaan kedua tangan Minhyun, membuat Seongwoo lebih leluasa dalam menjalankan aksinya.

"Daniel, Ssshhh... Bodoh Ahh.. Hentikann.." Minhyun mati-matian berbisik menahan desahannya berusaha menggeser bangkunya dari jangkauan kaki Seongwoo.

'Dasar Ong Seongwoo Sial dan kaki panjangnya'

Namun Daniel menahannya ditempat ia malah kini mengelusi kepalanya seakan-akan menyatakan ia benar-benar pusing dan menahannya untuk tidak bangkit berdiri.

Minhyun mengutuk keadaannya saat ini, nafasnya sudah menderu kasar saat Seongwoo semakin lancar memijati gundukan dicelananya yang sudah terasa mengeras karena terus menerus diurut manja oleh Seongwoo. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki kedua _troublemaker_ itu, tapi ekspresinya yang tengah teransang bukanlah sesuatu yang ia ingin jadikan sebagai konsumsi publik.

Ia mengeratkan remasannya pada kemeja Daniel saat merasakan klimaks akan menghampirinya, permainan kaki Seongwoo benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Nafasnya semakin memburu, tubuhnya menegang dalam pelukan Daniel dan sesaat dimana ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Jemari kaki Seongwoo menghilang dari selangkangannya, meninggalkanya yang nyaris klimaks mengerang kesal.

"Minhyun-ah?" Suara panggilan Jisung membuat tubuh Minhyun yang bergetar kini menegang, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam dada bidang Daniel, sehingga bisa merasakan getaran tawa Daniel yang bergema di wajahnya.

"Tampaknya Minhyun Hyung benar-benar pusing Hyung, aku akan membawanya ke hotel kita.." Daniel masih mengelusi kepala Minhyun yang basah oleh peluh dengan lembut,

"Aku akan ikut membantu mengantar mereka Hyung" Suara Seongwoo yang pura-pura khawatir membuat Minhyun ingin sekali mengumpat, mereka pikir karena siapa ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Baiklah, hati-hati yah kalian.." Pesan Jisung yang tidak terlihat curiga sedikitpun.

.

Minhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan diatas kasur hotel mereka dengan kasar, ia kembali mengerang saat Seongwoo mengklaim bibir ranumnya ganas.

"Ngghh..."

.

Mulai dari perjalanan pulang mereka, kedua pemuda itu memang tidak henti-henti menyerang Minhyun. Ia yang enggan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang Daniel karena alasan pusing, padahal ia hanya tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah dan sayu dilihat oleh para member lain, mau tidak mau harus menanggung malu ketika pemuda berbadan bongsor itu menggendongnya ala bridal style ke mobil yang sudah dipinjam Seongwoo dari manajer mereka. Minhyu merutuki dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam permainan gila Seongwoo dan Daniel. Tapi kakinya terlanjur lemas karena gagalnya ia mencapai klimaks dan tubuhnya pun terasa panas membuatnya hanya bisa menurut ketika di bopong oleh daniel menuju mobil.

Daniel membuka pintu tengah mobil yang sudah dikemudikan oleh Seongwoo dan naik sambil tetap menggendong Minhyun. Seongwoo hanya menyeringai dari balik kemudi memandang Minhyun yang kini didudukan diatas pangkuan Daniel.

" _Finally, it just us Minhyunie..."_ Bisikan sensual daniel membuat bulu kuduk Minhyun meremang.

Usai berucap seperti itu, tanpa peringatan ia langsung menyerang bibir ranum Minhyun dengan ciuman ganas. Membuat Minhyun terkesiap saat bibirnya dilumat ganas oleh Daniel. Ia bisa merasakan badannya direbahkan diatas jok oleh daniel dan kedua tangannya ditahan diatas kepala Minhyun.

" _Its been too long for us..._ Membayangkan kau seperti ini..." Daniel melepaskan cumbuannya saat dirasa pasokan oksgen Minhyun menipis dan kembali meng-klaim bibir tipis Minhyun dalam ciuman panas.

"seorang Hwang Minhyun terbaring pasrah, siap digagahi kapan saja.. Hmm tentu sebuah kejadian yang langka bukan?" Daniel kini asyik mengecupi permukaan leher Minhyun, tangannya yang bebas menahan tengkuk Minhyun untuk kembali menciumnya ganas.

Minhyun mengerang keras merasakan titik sensitifnya digigiti oleh Daniel, otaknya sudah tidak mampu mencerna lagi kejadian yang ia alami.

" _Shit Daniel..._ " Suara umpatan Seongwoo seakan menyadarkan Minhyun dari kegiatan panasnya dengan daniel, tapi belum sempat protes ia layangkan bibir tebal daniel kembali mengklaim bibirnya. Mencumbunya kasar membuat Minhyun kembali terlarut dalam nafsunya.

"Cepatlah Ong, aku tahu kau tidak kuat menahannya lebih lama" Suara rendah daniel hanya dibalas geraman tidak sabar Seongwoo yang memacu mobil mereka kencang untuk segera sampai di hotel mereka.

Hingga kini disinilah Minhyun berada, terikat dan terbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya dan dua pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya bak predator menatap mangsanya.

.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya sudah lama kami ingin melakukan ini Minhyunie.." Ucap Seongwoo ditengah cumbuan liarnya pada bibir Minhyun di sampingnya Daniel kini mengigiti leher jenjang Minhyun, memberikan warna merah pada kulit putih mulus Minhyun.

"Kau terlalu menggoda untuk di abaikan.." Daniel menurunkan kecupannya dan kini meraup puting dada Minhyun yang sudah menegak dan mengulumnya dengan bernafsu membuat Minhyun merintih karena kenikmatan tiada akhir yang ia rasakan.

"Kami sampai harus meminta izin kepada Jonghyun dan Dongho untuk melakukan ini" sambung Seongwoo yang kini sudah tiba di depan Milik Minhyun yang sudah memerah dihiasi cairan precum diujung lubangnya.

"Aahhh..." Minhyun memekik kaget saat Daniel mengigiti putingnya, menggesekan lidahnya pada tonjolan didadanya membuat ia semakin kacau dibuatnya.

"Mereka memang memberi izin, tapi dengan syarat kami harus benar-benar memuaskanmu" Seongwoo melahap milik Minhyun dalam mulut hangatnya memancing desahan panjang dari bibir Minhyun yang membengkak.

"Memang itulah rencana kami, memuaskanmu dan menikmatimu sampai engkau terlalu kacau bahkan hanya untuk mengingat siapa namamu pun tak sanggup".

Daniel kembali memagut bibir Minhyun yang sudah membengkak dan menjelajahi rongga dalamnya, meng-absen satu persatu gigi putih Minhyun dalam pagutan panas dan saling bersilat lidah.

"Dan sepertinya, tidak butuh waktu lama agar kami mencapainya hmm..."

.

"Ahhh..." Minhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasakan jemari daniel memasuki lubang kenikmatannya. Sudah terlalu lama sejak ia terakhir berhubungan dengan Jonghyun dan Dongho. Lubangnya pasti terasa lebih sempit, tampaknya Daniel sama terkejutnya saat merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Minhyun.

"Well, Jonghyun memang bilang untuk menyiapkanya dengan seksama.." Seongwoo bertukar tatap dengan daniel, "Aku hanya tidak tahu akan sesempit ini, Damn..." Daniel kembali memaju mundurkan jemarinya berusaha melebarkan lubang Minhyun agar mampu menampung miliknya dan Seongwoo. Sementara Seongwoo kembali melumat bibir Minhyun, membuainya untuk melupakan perasaan tidak nyaman akibat proses penetrasi Daniel dibawah sana.

Minhyun meronta kasar saat jemari kedua memasuki dirinya, matanya memanas karena rasa sakit familiar yang ia rasakan. Namun hanya sebentar perhatiannya sudah teralih karena Seongwoo kini asyik memilin putingnya dan bibir tebalnya menyesap puting lainnya, berusaha mengalihkan Minhyun dari rasa sakit yang ada.

"SHIT" Daniel menelan ludah kasar saat merasakan bagaimana lubang hangat Minhyun seakan ingin menelan kedua jemarinya, ia mempercepat gerakan melebarkannya, tidak ingin menyiksa dirinya dan Seongwoo lebih lama lagi.

Pada jemari ketiga, Minhyun memekik kesakitan. Tangannya meronta dari ikatannya. Wajah manisnya yang banjir peluh kini semakin memerah. Air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"SSttt... sabarlah sayang.." Seongwoo terus mengecupi Minhyun lembut, berusaha membawa Minhyun dalam perasaan nikmat dan membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Daniel yang mulai merasa tidak sabar, kini mulai memainkan kejantanan Minhyun membuat sang empu mendesah keras dalam cumbuan Seongwoo. Beberapa kocokan ringan Daniel mampu membuat Minhyun merintih dan mencapai klimaks pertamanya malam itu.

"Nggghh..." Minhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa pening karena gelombang kenikmatan yang menerpanya.

Daniel bertukar pandangan dengan Ong yang kini mengangguk menatapnya. Ia turun dari tempatnya yang duduk disamping Minhyun. Dielusnya wajah cantik Minhyun yang basah oleh peluh sebelum dikecupnya lembut keningnya.

"Kita akan masuk ke inti Minhyunie.." Minhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan mengangguk lemah. Nafasnya yang masih bersaut-sautan hanya membuat dirinya terasa lebih menggoda dimata daniel dan Ong.

Daniel mengecup bibir Seongwoo singkat, lalu mengambil Lube yang ia letakan di atas meja. Ia menghampiri Minhyun dan Seongwoo yang tengah berciuman panas dan mulai melumuri kejantanan miliknya dengan lube. Daniel sedikit mengangkat kedua kaki Minhyun guna menyamankan posisinya.

Ia menatap seongwoo yang sudah melepaskan cumbuannya dan kini memposisikan kejantanannya di depan mulut Minhyun.

"Kulum ini sayang..." Minhyun menatap Seongwoo sayu dan membuka mulutnya.

Seongwoo mendesah keenakan saat merasakan mulut hangat Minhyun menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Ia menggeram keenakan dan memaju mundurkan kejantanannya yang kini dihisapi dengan perlahan oleh Minhyun. Kedua tangan Minhyun yang terikat jelas menyusahkan Minhyun untuk mengatur tempo hisapannya, namun Seongwoo tidak ambil pusing karena ia segera memegang kepala Minhyun dan menyentakan kejantanannya dengan kasar membuat Minhyun nyaris tersedak.

"Damn, Babe.. kau yang beringas membuatku tergoda.." Daniel tertawa melihat Seongwoo yang kini tengah memperkosa mulut Minhyun. Seongwoo mengacuhkan Daniel, memilih untuk fokus pada kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Daniel terkekeh melihat adegan menggoda iman yanga da didepannya, ia pun tidak mau ketinggalan dan segera memasukan ujung kepala kejantanannya di lubang kenikmatan Minhyun. Menggosoknya pelan untuk menggoda Minhyun yang kini sedang dipaksa Seongwoo untuk menerima tempo sodokannya yang kasar.

Minhyun merintih dalam rengkuhan Seongwoo, air mata sudah mengalir bebas dari mata indahnya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat lemah merasakan ujung kepala kejantanan Daniel yang menggodanya. Ia ingin protes tapi kejantanan Seongwoo yang tengah memperkosa mulutnya membuatnya kesulitan bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas.

Desahan kenikmatan Seongwooo dan deru nafas Minhyun seakan merangsang kesejatian daniel menjadi semakin tegang. Ia pun menunggu tempo gerakan Seongwoo sebelum memasukan kejantanannya secara keseluruhan. Bersamaan dengan Seongwoo yang menyentakan kejantanannya hingga keujung tenggorokan Minhyun, Daniel ikut melesakan miliknya dengan sekali sentakan dalam lubang Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun menjerit tertahan.

"Annghnmfftt..."

"SHIIT" Umpat mereka berdua.

Efek jeritan Minhyun membuat Kejantanan Seongwoo seakan bergetar membuatnya semakin kalap dan mengacuhkan ekspresi kesakitan Minhyun dan kembali memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan kasar.

Begitupun dengan Daniel, cengkraman kuat lubang Minhyun pada penisnya membuatnya merasakan perasaan nikmat hingga keubun-ubun. Ia langsung mengigit bibirnya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak segera klimaks hanya gara-gara jepitan kuat Minhyun.

Ia mengatur nafas berusaha menahan diri agar Minhyun bisa menyusaikan diri terlebih dahulu. Tangannya mengelusi kejantanan Minhyun yang setengah tegang, memancing desahan kenikmatan yang lolos dari mulut Sang pemuda Hwang.

Merasakan Minhyun sudah mulai rileks, Daniel segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya pelan dan langsung memasukan dengan sekali hentakan menumbuk prostat Minhyun dalam satu sodokan. Memancing klimaks kesekian Minhyun malam itu. Dan tampaknya masih akan terus berlanjut hingga entah kapan.

.

Minhyun merasa ia nyaris pingsan akibat kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Seongwoo dan Daniel benar-benar membuatnya gila dan mabuk karena kenikmatan. Tidak sedikitpun mereka melepaskan dirinya, berkali-kali dan bergantian kedua lubangnya ditusuki tanpa ampun. Seakan keduanya berlomba untuk terus memuaskan Minhyun sampai akhir. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka bermain, karena kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya pingsan ditengah permainan mereka.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia dapat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan dirinya yang tertidur menghadap dada bidang seseorang. Ia mendongakan wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan wajah tidur Daniel yang terlihat damai. Wajahnya langsung merona merasakan posisi tidurnya saat ini. Yang dipeluk oleh kedua membernya.

Tawa Seongwoo dibelakangnya membuat Minhyun menoleh dan dihadiahi kecupan singkat disudut bibr Minhyun.

"Morning manis, welcome to the world" Bisik Seongwoo ditelinga Minhyun.

"Eh?"

Seongwoo mengelusi pipi mulus Minhyun, "Kau pingsan semalam ditengah permainan panas kita. Yah salahkan kami yang terus menerus menyerangmu" Seongwoo terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Minhyun merona hebat.

"Dasar mesum" Bisik Minhyun kasar.

"Hanya denganmu Hyung" Bisik Daniel dari sampingnya.

Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Daniel yang mengecup kening Minhyun lembut.

"Morning Hyung" Minhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona pada dada bidang Daniel,

"Ngomong-ngomong mesum, menurutmu yang mana yang lebih mesum Niel-ah? Kita yang menyerang Minhyun semalam, atau..." Seongwoo membalikan tubuh Minhyun menjadi terlentang diatas kasur "atau Seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa lubangnya tengah diisi sesuatu?"

"Hah?" Minhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Seongwoo dan tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubang kenikmatannya.

"Nggh..!" Ia mendesah kaget merasakah sebuah benda tengah mengisi dirinya. bentuknya yang tidak terlalu besar membuatnya nyaris tidak menyadari kehadiran benda tersebut.

"Well, tampaknya kita harus kembali memuaskannya lagi Hyung, atau Jonghyun dan Dongho Hyung akan memarahi kita" Ucap Daniel jahil.

"Yaa.. Hentikan! Ngghh Daniell, Stop it Seongwoo!" Minhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan duo mesum Wanna one tersebut. Tapi tangan lihai Seongwoo sudah lebih dulu menemukan dildo yang bersarang dilubangnya dan menekannya kasar.

Well tampaknya pagi ini Minhyun harus kembali bersiap-siap menjadi santapan Daniel dan Ong.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Epilogue

"Gara-gara kalian aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan tahuuu..." Minhyun mengomel saat ia dibopong Daniel menuju ruang makan.

"Maafkan kami Hyung..." Daniel membopong Minhyun menuju ruang makan dengan perlahan, raut penyesalan terasa kental diwajahnya.

"Lagian, kau sendiri Hwang.. bagaimana bisa buttplug sebesar itu tidak kau rasakan hah? Membuat kami bernafsu saja" Ujar Seongwoo.

"Jonghyun terbiasa mengisiku dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar sebelum tidur, katanya agar lubangku tidak terlalu sempit saat ia akan masuki.. EH" Minhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang Seongwoo dan Daniel yang kini tersenyum jahil menatapnya.

"Ah, jadi maksudmu kau biasa diisi seharian oleh Jonghyun?"

"Bu-bbukan begitu" Minhyun panik

"Baiklah kita akan mulai mengisimu setiap hari hari hyung, dan kami harap kau bersiap-siap."

"Tidak tolong aku!! Jonghyun... "

.

.

*Slam my face in the wall..*

Oke, bagi yg nanyain update-an cerita lain (emang ada yah, pede deh lil XD) , lil lagi keluar kota selama 2 minggu. Laptop tercintah tidak terbawa, sedang draft cerita ffn lil itu ada disana semua :")

jadi Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini cukup kan?

#plak

.

Tapi besok kalau ga ada kendala yg bikin galau Everyone Loves Minhyun bakal double update!! Yeeayy..

Ada yg nunggu kan?? Ada kan? Eh ternyata ga ada lil langsung pundung :(( #plak

Sebagai peringatan Comeback pertama NU'EST W. Hope we will get our first winner for them :))

Okay See u tomorrow,

Jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian demi kelancaran dunia per-ff-an lil yah ;))

Best Regards,

Lilcutebear


	2. Chap 2 NielHwang

"Kau mau tahu apa yang paling membuatku bahagia Hyung?" Daniel membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Minhyun yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku diatas kasur hotel mereka.

"Huh?"

Daniel menarik Minhyun mendekat keatas dada bidangnya dan mendekap Minhyun erat, "Memasuki lubangmu" Bisiknya.

"HAAH?"

.

.

 **BODY TO BODY 2.0**

 **PWP**

Warning:

Rimming!, Rated 21+, BxB, Typo, lower case intended.

 **Pairing: NielHwang**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Minhyun mendengus kesal menatap Daniel yang sedang menyengirkan gigi kelincinya dari sampingnya. Mereka baru selesai menghadiri sebuah acara wawancara bersama sebuah stasiun tv swasta.

Minhyun memberenggut kesal ketika Daniel malah merangkul pundaknya memaksanya untuk menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak tegap miliknya.

"Sudah dong Hyung, jangan cemberut melulu.." Ia menjawil hidung Minhyun gemas membuat sang empu mendenguskan nafasnya tanda tidak suka.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku Daniel, kau seharusnya bilang kepada manajer-nim kalau tindakan host tadi amat sangat keterlaluan..." Minhyun meski masih melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, membiarkan dirinya direbahkan tuk bersandar pada pundak Daniel.

Postur tubuhnya sedikit rileks saat merasakan jemari Daniel yang mengelusi surai hitamnya.

"Seenaknya saja ia menyentuh-nyentuh dirimu.. Bahkan ia nyaris akan menciummu kalau tidak dihentikan.." Minhyun terus mengomel hingga tidak menyadari senyuman Daniel yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Hyung cemburu hmm.." Bisiknya sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipucuk kepala Minhyun, membuat rona kemerahan kini menghiasi wajah pemuda manis tersebut.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Aku hanya tidak mau kejadian barusan meninggalkan kenangan buruk bagimu Niel-ah.." Minhyun meremas kemeja depan Daniel, membuat pemuda Kang tersebut tertawa pelan.

"Tidak akan hyung, aku sudah tahu resiko pekerjaan ini. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Oke"

"Tapi, ini semua merupakan hal baru bagimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan menikmati semua kegiatan dengan senang.. Bukan seperti tadi.." Jawaban lirih Minhyun membuat Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya dan menarik tangan Minhyun dengan jemarinya yang bebas dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku bahagia sekarang hyung... Sangat bahagia.. Jadi sudah yah jangan dipikirkan lagi.. Aku mengantuk" Daniel merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih bersandar dan membwa Minhyun untuk tenggelam dalam rangkulannya.

"Jaljayo~" Seusai kecupan singkat Daniel pada pucuk kepala Minhyun ia memejamkan manik cokelatnya sambil menghirupi aroma shampoo Minhyun yang menenangkan.

Yah, kalau sudah begini Minhyun hanya bisa mengalah dan menyamankan posisi nya. Ia memeluk pinggang Daniel dan ikut menyusul centre mereka itu kealam mimpi.

.

.

"Jadi katakan padaku hal-hal apa saja yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Minhyun menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Daniel yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk hotel.

Daniel tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun dan menundukan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Minhyun. Minhyun yang paham dengan maksud Daniel langsung mengambil Handuk yan tersampir di punduk Daniel dan mulai mengeringkan rambut daniel.

"Hmm.. Hal-hal yang membuatku bahagia?"

"Mmmmm.." Gumam Minhyun mengiyakan.

"Hmm saat aku bermain dengan Peter dan Rooney?"

"Yaa... Kang Daniel" Minhyun mencubit pelan pinggang Daniel membuat pemuda Kang tersebut tertawa.

"Serius..."

"Oke Oke Hyung..."

Daniel akhirnya memilih mendudukan dirinya didepan Minhyun sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Saat aku bisa mengkonsumsi Jelly semauku?"

"Iishh Kang Daniel.." Minhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Daniel dan memilih membalikan tubuhnya dari Daniel dan membelakanginya.

"Aiihh Minhyun hyung marah yah.." Goda Daniel.

Namun ucapannya tidak dijawab oleh Minhyun yang kini malah asyik melanjutkan bacaannya yang terbengkalai.

Daniel tersenyum melihat Minhyun mengabaikannya.

"Hyung..."

"Minhyunie Hyung..."

"Apa sih"

"Sayang..."

"Iish Kang Daniel yah.." Minhyun memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan telinganya yang memerah. Membuat Daniel semakin gencar menjahili Minhyun.

Daniel mendekati Minhyun dan memeluk Pemuda Hwang itu dari samping, diselusupkan lah tangannya masuk kedalam piyama yang dikenakan Minhyun. Dan mengelusi kulit mulus yang tertangkap oleh jemarinya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang paling membuatku bahagia Hyung?" Daniel membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Minhyun yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku diatas kasur hotel mereka.

"Huh?"

Daniel menarik Minhyun mendekat keatas dada bidangnya dan mendekap Minhyun erat, "Memasuki lubangmu" Bisiknya.

"HAAH?"

Daniel langsung menarik Minhyun kesamping membuat Minhyun terkesiap kaget dan terjatuh diatas ranjang milik mereka berdua.

"Eehh Daniel..." Muka Minhyun sudah semerah tomat saat Daniel mengukung dirinya sembari menindih tubuhnya.

"Hal yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah saat melihatmu, berada dibawahku, dan mencapai puncak kenikmatanmu... Hmm.." Daniel memenjarakan Minhyun dalam tatapan elangnya, membuat nafas Minhyun tercekat.

"Jadi akan kah kau memberikan kebahagiaan yang ku inginkan Hwang Minhyun?" Daniel mengelusi pipi Minhyun dengan jemari tangannya lembut, memandang Sosok manis didepannya dengan segenap rasa sayang yang ia miliki.

Minhyun yakin mukanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang, ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Daniel. Membuat hatinya bagai dipenuhi oleh gegap gempita euforia yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Tatapan mata daniel yang lembut namun sarat akan nafsu membuat nafasnya tercekat seakan terhipnotis

Ditatap dengan penuh admirasi seperti itu membuat hatinya serasa membuncah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya memancing tawa penuh afeksi milik daniel.

" _I Love you, My happiness"_

Daniel mengecup kedua tangan Minhyun yang menutupi muka manis itu. Perlahan kecupan itu turun menuju leher jenjang Minhyun, membuat nafas Minhyun tertahan.

"Ngghh... Niel..." Daniel tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar desahan Minhyun.

"Hmm... Apa sayang?" Daniel melanjutkan eksplorasi nya secara menyeluruh dan mulai menghujani area pundak dan leher Minhyun dengan kecupan dan lumatan lembut.

"Da-daniel..." Minhyun memekik saat merasakan Daniel menjilati dan mencumbui area pundaknya, nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya serasa memanas akibat tindakan Daniel.

"Mendengarmu mendesah seperti ini.. membuatku berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia hyung..."

Daniel melanjutkan eksplorasinya dan mengangkat kaos piyama yang dikenakan oleh Minhyun. Sehingga mengekspos keseluruhan tubuh bagian atas Minhyun didepannya.

Minhyun terengah-engah menatap Daniel sayu.

"Mengetahui bahwa diriku lah yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa sebagai orang yang beruntung hyung.."

Minhyun kembali melenguh keras, saat jemari daniel memainkan puting pink miliknya.

"Dan-dan.. nggh... niel..." Minhyun meremas surai cokelat daniel saat merasakan putingnya dimanja oleh mulut ahli Daniel. Ia mendesah semakin keras saat Daniel menyedot keras tonjolan didadanya sambil sesekali menggesekan giginya dipermukaan puting Minhyun. Bergantian Daniel memanja Minhyun memberikan perhatian kearea dada Minhyun yang kini membusungkan dadanya efek kuluman Daniel.

"Ahhhh..." Minhyun menyentakan tubuhnya kedepan saat merasakan Daniel semakin kuat menghisap dan menggigiti putingnya yang sensitif menjadi semakin menegang.

Peluh membasahi paras manisnya, membuat Daniel semakin bernafsu memanjakan Minhyun.

" _So beautiful..._ " Daniel mengangkat wajahnya dari putingnya dan mengecup bibir Minhyun lembut.

Minhyun yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya kini mengalungkan tangannya di leher daniel dan menariknya untuk kembali mencumbunya.

Daniel tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme Minhyun, dengan senang hati ia kembali menciumi ah melahap lebih tepatnya, bibir tipis Minhyun.

Minhyun seakan merasa berada diatas awan saat merasakan cumbuan Daniel, bibirnya digigit sambil sesekali disesap oleh bibir tebal daniel membuatnya semakin terlena.

"Manis sekali hyung.." tangan kanan Daniel menarik tengkuk Minhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Memaksa sang pemuda manis untuk membuka mulutnya karena ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas.

Daniel tidak luput menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Minhyun, menyesap rasa manis yang ia rasakan saat mengulum bibir Minhyun.

" _Everything about you so sweet.."_

Daniel melepaskan kulumannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Minhyun, ia tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi Minhyun yang kepayahan.

"Jadi izinkan aku untuk mendapatkan kebahagianku sekarang hyung..."

.

.

"Shhh... Ahh Daniel..." Minhyun meremasi sprei didepannya dengan erat, tubuh keduanya sudah polos tanpa sehelai busanapun yang membalut. Yah, Daniel yang bernafsu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun.

Daniel membalikan tubuh Minhyun segera saat merasakan nafsunya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sehingga posisi Minhyun kini menjadi menungging dengan pantat yang menungging untuk dinikmati oleh Daniel.

Daniel memajukan wajahnya perlahan, lalu ia mulai menjilati bagian dalam paha Minhyun, "Uurgghh..." Minhyun mendesah pelan.

Aktvitas menjilati Daniel semakin dalam, perlahan Lidah itu sampai pada lubang belakang Minhyun dan perlahan,

SLURP

Ia menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam permukaan lubang belakang Minhyun menyesap rasa khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Minhyun.

"Daniel.. Ngggh itu kotor.."Minhyun semakin meremasi Sprei hotel mereka untuk melampiaskan segenap perasaan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Hmm.. menurutku tidak ada bagian milikimu yang kotor minhyunie" ucap Daniel di sela-sela jilatannya

"Ahh Nielnghh.." jilatan Daniel lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hisapan. suasana kamar semakin memanas, rintihan minhyun terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar sementara Daniel masih asyik mengeksplor lubang belakang Minhyun dengan bernafsu.

minhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya terasa berkedut kencang akibat hisapan Daniel di lubang belakangnya dan akhirnya Tubuh Minhyun semakin bergetar akibat kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, tangannya meremas kencang sprei dalam genggamannya.

"Dan- nnghh Niel.. keluarr.." Akhirnya berkat konsistensi eksplorasi lidah daniel di lubang belakangnya membuat Minhyun mencapai klimaks pertamanya malam itu. Cairan putih membasahi sprei dibawahnya diiringi dengan erangan kenikmatan Minhyun.

Tubuh Minhyun sedikit merosot dari posisi awalnya, tubuhnya bergetar akibat puncak kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Daniel tersenyum melihat adegan didepannya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana lubang belakang Minhyun yang sudah dibasahi oleh air liurnya kini berkedut kencang, seakan memanggilnya untuk segera memasukinya.

"Mari kita masuk kehidangan utama Hmm..." Daniel menyeringai dan mengecup pundak belakang Minhyun lembut.

.

Daniel membaringkan tubuh Minhyun pada sisi kasur yang bersih dan mengatur sedemikian rupa tumpukan bantal yang ada agar Minhyun merasa nyaman.

Disibakannya poni yang menutupi dahi Minhyun yang berkeringat, sebelum kemudian dikecupnya lembut kening berpeluh Minhyun.

"Daniel...mmhh..." Minhyun memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan Daniel kembali mengecupi area kelopak matanya, pucuk hidungnya baru kemudian kembali melumat bibirnya.

sehabis selamatan kecil di bibir minhyun Daniel beranjak dari kasur menuju meja nakas mereka yang mengambil sebotol lube yang sudah disiapkan

Daniel melangkahkan dirinya menuju tempat minhyun terbaring, dibukanya tutup botol lube lalu mengeluarkan isi yang banyak untuk melumuri kedua jemarinya iya kini melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang Minhyun dan memposisikan dirinya diantara Minhyun.

Setelah memastikan posisi Minhyun yang sudah nyaman, Daniel kembali melumat bibir Minhyun yang sudah membengkak untuk membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit yang akan segera ia rasakan.

jemari pertama yang masukkan secara perlahan ke arah lubang minhyun yang sudah sedikit terbuka akibat penetrasi lidahnya minhyun sedikit berjengit dalam cumbuannya namun Daniel kembali mengalihkan nya dengan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

setelah memastikan Jadi pertama sudah bisa bergerak dengan bebas dan yang memasukkan jemari kedua miliknya minhyun sedikit menegang di tempatnya namun Iya Sedikit rileks ketika merasakan Daniel masih diam dan tidak menggerakkan kedua jemarinya

" Jangan khawatir aku akan membuat dirimu terbiasa terlebih dahulu"

Daniel tersenyum sambil _menumbuhkan_ dahi mereka berdua sehingga hidung mereka kini saling bersentuhan

" _Just_ _relax and trust me"_

minhyun mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan dirinya kembali di cumbu oleh Daniel

selang beberapa saat Daniel perlahan menggerakkan kedua jemarinya membentuk gerakan menggunting guna memperlebar lubang milik minhyun agar mampu menampung miliknya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Minhyun yang awalnya merasa tidak nyaman perlahan-lahan mulai merasakan kenikmatan saat Daniel tidak sengaja menyentuh titik kenikmatan miliknya ia mendesah keras sambil meremas surai coklat Daniel yang masih setia menggigiti leher jenjangnya

" Hyung _Can_ i?" dengan suara serak akibat menahan nafsu Daniel menjumput dagu minhyun membuat Pemuda manis itu menatap dirinya, wajah minhyun sungguh sangat indah di di mata Daniel sekarang, nafasnya yang terengah-engah dengan pipi yang merona membuat minhyun sangat menggoda bagi Daniel.

Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kan dirinya pasrah tidak mempercayai dirinya untuk bisa mengeluarkan suara. setelah mendapatkan sinyal yang dibutuhkan, perlahan Daniel berusaha melesakkan kejantanan besarnya yang mengacung mengeluarkan urat itu dan sudah dilumuri dengan lube yang banyak kedalam lubang belakang Minhyun dengan hati-hati.

Ia dapat merasakan otot lubang belakang Minhyun berkontraksi dan menjepit keras kejantanannya membuat Daniel menggeram nikmat dan Minhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaaakkkhhhh! Sa-sakithhh! Dan...niel..." minhyun merintih kesakitan mencengkeram punggung lebar Daniel secara tidak sadar sambil menitikkan air matanya saat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dilubang surganya yang kini sedang dimasuki oleh kejantanan raksasa milik Daniel.

Melihat Minhyun kesakitan, Daniel mengecupi kekasihnya penuh rasa sayang lalu mencoba mengeluarkan dan memasukan kejantanannya secara hati-hati agar tidak membuat Minhyun semakin kesakitan.

Keluar masuk, keluar masuk, Daniel berusaha mengatur Tempo hentakan miliknya didalam lubang Minhyun. Butuh Kontrol diri yang luar biasa untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyetubuhi Minhyun dengan liar dan kasar seperti keinginannya karena bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin hyung kesayangannya ini terluka.

Proses penetrasi berlangsung lumayan lama, Daniel benar-benar memastikan lubang belakang Minhyun sudah benar-benar siap menerima kejantanannya sebelum ia mulai memaju mundurkan dirinya didalam Minhyun. Minhyun masih meremas kencang lengan atas daniel akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, sampai tiba-tiba Daniel tampak menggesek titik didalam dirinya yang membuatnya serasa melihat bintang, tanpa sadar dirinya pun kembali mendesah lirih.

"Nghhhh..."

Seketika Daniel membatu mendengar desahan Minhyun, nafsu yang berusaha ia tekan langsung merebak keluar dan menguasai dirinya. Merobohkan kontrol diri yang susah payah ia bangun. Daniel yang sudah hilang akal langsung memasukan dirinya secara seutuhnya kedalam Minhyun dalam sekali hentakan, menahan pinggang ramping Minhyun yang meronta akibat tindakannya.

"Aaarghh... "

"Kau benar-benar _My source of Happiness_ Hyung..." Bisik Daniel serak sambil terus menyetubuhi Minhyun dengan cepat dan kasar. "Kau selalu berhasil menggodaku dengan suaramu yang indah, wajahmu yang tampak cantik meski basah oleh air mata.. ahhnn jangan lupakan tubuhmu ini, tubuh yang sensitif dan selalu merespon segala hal yang kau rasakan.." Daniel menyeringai mendengar kembali desahan lirih Minhyun.

"Benar, hanya dengan desahanmu saja, kau bisa membuatku gila... Gila akan dirimu.. Kau milikku, milikku yang berharga... Sumber kebahagianku.." Daniel terus membisiki Minhyun sambil terus menusukki dirinya dengan brutal, Minhyun mengerang semakin hebat mendengar ucapan Daniel air mata sudah mengalir bebas dari mata indahnya, efek dari hentakan kasar kejantanan Daniel di lubang kenikmatannya. Namun ia hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah dibawah kurungan posessife Daniel terombang-ambing antara perasaan sakit dan nikmat yang Daniel berikan.

 _"Mine... "_

.

.

Minhyun merintih saat Daniel merebahkan kembali dirinya dikasur mereka setelah Daniel selesai mengganti sprei kasur mereka yang kotor akibat aktivitas panas mereka.

Minhyun mendesah lirih saat pinggulnya bersentuhan dengan sisi empuk kasur. Ia serasa mati rasa, lubangnya serasa berdenyut efek genjotan kasar Daniel sebelumnya.

"Mian, hyung..." Bisik Daniel penuh rasa bersalah, sehabis membersihkan diri mereka, ia segera menggendong Minhyun menuju sofa dikamar hotel mereka untuk membersihkan kasur mereka dari sisa kegiatan panas mereka.

minhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Daniel mengurus dirinya seusai kembali terbaring diatas kasur mereka tubuhnya langsung ditarik merapat ke dada bidang Daniel yang langsung menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut hotel setelah memastikan posisi mereka kini sudah nyaman, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang minhyun

" _Love you.._ "

Daniel mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun lembut.

"Mmm.. Nado"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Lil just wanna drop to say hello and goodbye


	3. Chap 3 OngNielHwang

Minhyun mengernit dalam tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik dibagian bawahnya, ia mengerang merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengitari lubang pusarnya, dirinya mendesah tertahan merasakan kenikmatan menjalar dalam tidurnya. Mengerang lirih, ia berusaha membuka kedua iris matanya yang terasa berat. Namun, kenapa segalanya masih terlihat gelap? Ia yakin ia sudah membuka kelopak matanya.

" _Don't be afraid Minhyunie, just enjoy this punishment of yours_ "

Oh, betapa Minhyun berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

 **Body to Body 3.0**

Pairing: OngNielHwang

Warning: Threesome, Smut, PWP, Rated 19+

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

 **Hiatus Notes diakhir Cerita**

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Minhyun sedang duduk menonton bersama Jinyoung dan Daehwi disalah satu sofa dorm mereka, jarang-jarang mereka memiliki waktu libur sehingga dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa member dengan beristirahat atau pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Di dorm hanya tersisa beberapa member yang enggan pulang sepertinya. Daehwi yang tengah bersender di pundak sebelah kiri Minhyun membalikan tubuhnya tuk memeluk Minhyun.

"Minhyun hyung jadi pergi nanti?" Ia merengek manja sambil memeluk tubuh Minhyun bak koala, "Hanya sebentar Daehwi-yaa... Lagipula kau dan Jinyoung akan pulang kan sore ini?"

Minhyun mengelusi pucuk kepala Daehwi lembut membuat Daehwi mendesah keenakan, "Ah, Aku sebenernya lebih suka disini hyung, menjagamu dari serigala jahat" Daehwi mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengarahkan pandangan tajam kearah kamar OngNiel yang sunyi senyap.

Minhyun tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Daehwi, ia memeluk Daehwi dan mengacak rambut sang _Fake_ Maknae sayang, "Aigoo, Daehwi khawatir dengan hyung yah?"

"Tentu saja hyung!" Ucap Daehwi imut.

"Aku juga khawatir kok dengan Minhyun hyung, bukan Daehwi saya" Suara merajuk disampingnya membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Baejin.

"Aigoo, adik kecil hyung juga khawatir kah?" Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya yang kosong ke pundak Baejin, menarik pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mendekat.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, apalagi nanti hyung cuma bertiga saja dengan orang paling berbahaya disini" Ia melipat tangannya kesal.

"Hyung, pulang saja please ke dorm NU'EST" Daehwi kembali merengek kearah Minhyun sambil memeluk hyungnya bagai panda.

Daehwi tidak rela jika selama 3 hari dari waktu libur mereka, hyungnya akan mendekam di dorm bersama 2 harimau ganas, Ia terlalu menyayangi Minhyun.

"Kan sudah kubilang, mereka sedang ada acara fanmeeting diluar sana, Daehwi-yaa.." Minhyun terkekeh sambil mengelusi punggung Daehwi sayang.

"Tapi hyung bahaya bersama mereka", baejin menggerung memeluk perut minhyun.

"Tenang saja, hyung kalian ini pasti bisa menjaga diri"

Ucap minhyun tidak gentar, ia tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dari balik pintu kamar kini tersenyum menyeringai.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"Minhyunie, kalau ada apa-apa, nomor manajer hyung sudah kutempel di pintu kulkas. Kalau mereka macam-macam kau bisa menelponku segera, kalau situasi berbahaya lebih baik kau pergi ke dorm nuest saja, kalau—"

"Hyung, sudahlah.. selamat berlibur aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku!" Minhun menenangkan jisung yang menatapnya skeptis.

"Baiklah", ucapnya bimbang

"Tapi", ia menarik tangan minhyun dan menariknya mendekat, "seandainya keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali aku sudah menyiapkan tongkat bisbol untuk jaga, sama semprotan merica untuk hidung belang dilaci dapur". Bisik jisung pelan

"Astaga hyung, baiklah kalau itu membuat kekhawatiranmu berkurang"

Jisung menatap anak kesayangannya yang akan ia tinggal dengan ragu, "jangan lupa telepon aku sebelum tidur minhyunie.."

"Iya hyung sayang, sudah sana kasihan manajer hyung menunggumu"

Jisung mengangguk dan memeluk minhyun sekali lagi

"Stay safe minhyunie.."

Minhyun hanya tertawa dalam pelukan jisung, ia merasa dirinya seperti akan dilepas menuju medan perang menilik sikap para membernya, padahal ia hanya ditinggalkan selama 3 hari bersama duo ongniel. Memang bisa terjadi apa selama 3 hari? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran minhyun

Oh minhyun seandainya kau tahu niat luhur keduo mesum itu kepadamu, kau pasti memilih kabur nak..

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"Seongwoo daniel? Kalian mau makan apa malam nanti?"

Minhyun yang berniat pergi sejenak mengetuk pintu kamar daniel dan ong yang sunyi senyap

Tok tok tok

"Ong? Niel?"

Minhyun mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi, namun nihil tidak ada jawaban.

'Apa mereka pergi yah?' Batinnya

Minhyun mencoba membuka pintu kamar mereka, namun terkunci

'Apa sih yang mereka lakukan didalam?'

"Ong... Niel?"

Minhyun memanggil sekali lagi, namun masih tidak ada respon, akhirnya minhyun berniat berbalik pergi, namun, suara daniel terdengar dari balik pintu.

"minhyun-a tidak usah membeli atau memesan makan malam. Kami akan memasak nanti hyung"

"hah?"

Minhyun kembali mendekati kamar mereka, "kalian yakin? "

Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar kembali, "kenapa harus dikunci segala sih?"

"Pintunya rusak min, kami sedang berusaha memperbaiki nih,"

"Oh, yasudah nanti aku tidak perlu membeli apapun kan?"

"Tidak perlu hyung"

"Oke" minhyun pun mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir, "aku pergi dulu yah.. "

Minhyun berteriak dari area ruang tamu menginformasikan kepergiannya kepada daniel dan seongwoo

"Oke min!" Dan bersama dengan jawaban seongwoo, minhyun pun pergi untuk bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"Hmm, wangi sekali.." Minhyun membuka pintu dorm mereka dan mendapati ruang tamu dorm yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa oleh daniel dan seongwoo menjadi sebuah meja makan dengan candle light sebagai penerangan, belum lagi rangkaian masakan yang tersaji diatas meja membuat perut Minhyun yang lapar semakin keroncongan.

"selamat datang tuan" daniel yang tampak mengenakan tuksedo lengkap kini menyambut minhyun yang menatap terpana melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Ya ampun daniel, apa-apaan ini?" Minhyun tertawa malu ketika daniel mengenggam tangan kanannya dan membawanya kearah meja.

"Tuan pasti lelah setelah pergi seharian kan? Izinkan kami melayani tuan" Suara berat Seongwoo membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seongwoo yang sudah menarik kursi meja makan untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun memandang heran saat sebuah serbet diletakan diatas pangkuannya, "Silahkan dinikmati hidangan yang sudah kami sediakan tuan" Daniel meletakan sup asparagus yang berbau harum didepan Minhyun, membuat sang pemuda bermarga hwang meneguk ludahnya karena rasa lapar.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Minhyun menatap ragu kearah Daniel dan Seongwoo yang kini berdiri disampingnya dan bersikap layaknya pelayan kerajaan.

"Tentu saja kami semua baik-baik saja tuan" Minhyun menatap sanksi kearah daniel dan Seongwoo yang masih bersikap formal.

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya kembali, namun ia hanya mengedikan bahunya dan mengambil sendok miliknya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan, namun aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan makanan yang sudah kalian siapkan"

"selamat makan" Minhyun berucap riang sambil memakan makanan yang sudah disajikan didepannya, tidak melihat seringai berbahaya yang disunggingkan oleh Daniel dan Seongwoo.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"Uuh kenyangnya.." Minhyun mengusap perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh, ia sedikit menyenderkan punggungnya pada bangku miliknya.

"Uhh panas juga yah?" Ia mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan sambil mengusap sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan sebet makan yang tersedia.

"Tuan sudah selesai makan?" Minhyun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan tepukan tangan daniel pada pundaknya.

"Eh, ya ampun daniel masih dilanjut? Sudah ah" Minhyun menatap daniel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun daniel hanya tersenyum sopan dan mengangkat piring sisa makan Minhyun.

"Silahkan menuju ruang istirahat tuan, Mr. Ong akan mengantarkan anda" Minhyun bisa merasakan tangan seongwoo yang diletakan dikedua pundaknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Eh.. Ong?"

"Mari ikuti saya tuan.." Minhyun hanya bisa mengikuti ong pasrah merasakan dirinya di arahkan menuju sofa dorm mereka yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Seongwoo dan Daniel menjadi lebih memanjang dan dihiasi oleh tumpukan bantal.

Ong mendudukan Minhyun disudut sofa dan mendorong Minhyun untuk rebah di bantal yang sudah disediakan.

"O-ong?"

"Santai saja tuan, saya yakin tuan merasa lelah sehabis perjalanan tuan".

Ong membenahi letak bantal di punggung Minhyun, membuat Minhyun kini bersandar nyaman di sofa.

"Ayolah, sikap kalian yang seperti ini membuatku canggung.. hentikan kumohon" Minhyun menarik jemari Seongwoo dan menatapnya memelas, namun seongwoo hanya tersenyum sekilas dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Minhyun perlahan.

"Beristirahatlah tuan.." dan dengan satu dorongan lembut Seongwoo membuat Minhyun kembali terbaring diatas tumpukan bantal yang telah ia sediakan.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"Nggh Seongwoo..." Minhyun mendesah keenakan saat Seongwoo memijati telapak kakinya dengan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari Minhyun semakin melesakan dirinya ketumpukan bantal yang ada membiarkan dirinya dimanja oleh Seongwoo

"apakah tuan menikmatinya?" Seongwoo memandang Minhyun dari sela-sela pijatannya.

"Mmhh.." Minhyun hanya mengangguk senang dan melebarkan kedua kakinya memberi akses kepada seongwoo untuk memijati kakinya dengan lebih leluasa.

Seongwoo tersenyum melihat minhyun yang sudah terlena, ia melirik sekilas kearah daniel yang sudah membawakan sebuah gelas berisi air kearah mereka.

"Tuan silahkan diminum dahulu, tuan pasti haus kan setelah seharian berjalan-jalan"

Minhyun menerima gelas berisi yang diberikan daniel tanpa curiga, ia terlela dengan pijatan tangan ong di jemari kakinya.

Seusai meneguk habis air yang diberikan Daniel, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya membiarkan ong memanjakan dirinya yang kini terasa lebih rileks.

"Ngghh..." Minhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam saat merasakan pijatan tangan Seongwoo yang terasa semakin mendekati area paha bagian atasnya.

"Sshh.. Jangan hiraukan tanganku yang sedang bekerja Min, kau tidur saja.." Mendengar suara lembut Seongwoo, Minhyun kembali memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Tidurlah sayang.. sisanya serahkan pada kami..." samar-samar Minhyun bisa mendengar bisikan halus Seongwoo sebelum kegelapan menariknya dari dunia nyata.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Minhyun mengernit dalam tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik dibagian bawahnya, ia mengerang merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengitari lubang pusarnya, dirinya mendesah tertahan merasakan kenikmatan menjalar dalam tidurnya. Mengerang lirih, ia berusaha membuka kedua iris matanya yang terasa berat. Namun, kenapa segalanya masih terlihat gelap? Ia yakin ia sudah membuka kelopak matanya.

" _Don't be afraid Minhyunie, just enjoy this punishment of yours_ "

Oh, betapa Minhyun berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

"Mmmhha ahhh mmffh..." Minhyun bisa merasakan seseorang yang langsung mencumbu bibirnya ganas membuatnya nyaris tersedak karena serangan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Sshh—Jangan ditahan sayang, lebih baik kamu diam dan terima saja..." Suara Daniel memenuhi pendengaran Minhyun, ia juga memeluk pinggang Minhyun dan mengukungnya dalam cumbuan panas.

"!Emm!" Minhyun ingin sekali meronta dan memukul-mukul pundak Daniel, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali sehingga ia tidak bisa melawan. Jadilah Minhyun pasrah saja menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Merasakan Minhyun yang sudah takluk, Seongwoo yang masih berada disisi sebrang kasur membuka genggaman tangannya. Ada sebuah benda sebesar setengah ibu jari yang ada di ujung tali sepanjang sekitar 10cm. Masih membiarkan daniel terus mencium Minhyun dengan lebih intens lagi, Seongwoo menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam paha bagian dalam Minhyun menyelip mengelusi lembut milik Minhyun yang tampak memerah, membuat pemuda manis itu menggeliat dan mengerang pelan.

Tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Minhyun melingkar di leher Daniel, sementara yang lain mencengkram kaos Daniel saat dia merasa ada jemari lain yang mulai menggoda tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ngh!" Minhyun mengejang saat dia merasa sesuatu yang asing memasuki tubuhnya. Dia coba meronta, tapi tak mampu lepas dari Daniel yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, memaksa Minhyun untuk tetap menempel dengannya dan membuat tangan Minhyun yang terjepit diantara dadanya dan Daniel tidak bisa bergerak. Cengkramannya makin erat di kaos Daniel, bibirnya masih tertawan dalam ciuman yang semakin dalam, hingga akhirnya dia merasa benda asing itu masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuhnya. Daniel melepaskan Minhyun yang langsung terengah mencari udara untuk bernafas. Senyuman tak juga hilang dari wajah Daniel.

"Ah—apa... apa yang kalian masukan?" tanya Minhyun takut-takut.

Ia berusaha mengerjapkan matanya yang terbebas dari kain yang menahannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Seongwoo ada disampingnya bersama dengan Daniel. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah padam.

Seketika ia terbayang dengan nasihat Jisung, dan kecemasan maknae mereka sebelumnya.

Daniel mengecup pipi Minhyun, "Jangan melamun sayang," katanya.

Ia mengerling kearah Seongwoo yang tersenyum lebar dan menunjukan kepada Minhyun apa yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Karena aku jamin kamu tidak akan sempat Min..." Seongwoo menekan salah satu tombol pada remote yang berada ditangannya itu. Mendadak Minhyun merasakan getaran dalam tubuhnya,

"Aah—!"

Minhyun menggeliat kasar diatas kasur, membuat Daniel dengan tangkas menangkap kedua tangannya lalu dengan sigap mengikatnya kesisi atas ranjang,

"No, not yet sweetheart.. Kita baru saja mulai." Daniel menyeringai sambil menatap Minhyun yang bergerak gelisah karena ikatan dikedua tangannya.

"Daniel— Mmahh.. Ongie— Hentikan..." dia mencoba menarik tanganya dan melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang dibuat Daniel, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Tidak akan bisa lepas sayang, " Daniel kembali memeluk Minhyun dan enggan untuk melepaskannya kemudian ia menyimpan pena yang ternyata adalah remote itu di saku celananya, "nah —ayo kita mau pergi kan" Daniel bersiul dan membawa tas Minhyun keluar kamar.

"Da—Daniel... Lepaskan ini!" seru Minhyun.

"Tidak!" kata Daniel, "dan kalau kau coba melepaskannya..." Daniel menepuk-nepuk saku celananya, "kau tidak akan bisa." Dan Minhyun pun mematung..

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Body to Body 3.0 Finish

 **"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

 **Lil Notes:**

Bersama dengan cerita ini Lil juga memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...

Karena dalam beberapa bulan kedepan Lil akan hiatus dulu untuk sementara *Deep Bow*

Tapi ini tidak permanen, jadi mungkin nanti disela-sela kegiatan lil yang sedang membludak dan tugas kantor lil yang sedang menumpuk. Lil bakal berusaha buat tetep update cerita-cerita lil lainnya. meski ga janji kapan, tapi lil janji ga bakal telantarin fi2 lil yang ada disini.

Ada 4 Fic tersisa yang akan berusaha lil selesain, yang semoga bisa ketemu waktu updatenya.

Terimakasih atas dukungan dan komen dari kalian semua,

Terimakasih juga buat seluruh reader yang sudah klik fav dan follow cerita-cerita abal buatan lil..

Komentar kalian menjadi sebuah motivasi bagi lil untuk terus berkarya, jadi jangan sungkan tuk tinggalin komen kalian sesingkat apapun itu...

Sampai bertemu lagi (segera) /i hope so/

With Love,

Lilcute Bear


End file.
